


Ray's Immortal

by fire_working_gay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, not so character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray joined the Fake AH Crew not knowing what an Immortal was. No one really knew what they were. Until Ray met one, well five of them and had to deal with the reparations of falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Immortal

Ray was not who he said he was.

Okay, not really. He was a master sniper, and boss at video games, but he wasn’t immortal. He had told his employer/boyfriend, Geoff Ramsey, that he was. The Fake AH Crew had been one of the best and most well known crew in the entire Achievement City area. That wasn’t the reason that he wanted to join them though. He had accidently fallen in love with the shaggy haired brit, the tempered New Jersey boy, the man in the skull mask, the loving one in the Hawaiian flowered shirt, and the man with the mustache, all through the scope of his gun. When he had asked to join, they had asked if he was immortal. Not understanding, he had said yes.

Then Michael shot Geoff in front of a crowd of people to get the crowd away from them. Ray almost cried, having been in love with the five of them for so long, just getting to know them and watching him die. He had turned to yell at Michael when he saw Geoff sit up.

No. No that wasn’t… he couldn’t… immortal. They were Immortals?!?!? No no no. He had asked his mother about them when he was 3. They weren’t real, she said, Immortals didn’t exist.

But then here they were. Geoff having been shot in the back of the head and gotten back up.

“Come on Ray, we need to go,” Jack had called from some car they must have just ‘acquired.’ Ray nodded, pulling out his gun and jumping into the car. “That was good thinking Michael, but did you have such crazy means?”

“Least it wasn’t me this time!” Gavin piped up and shoved Michael playfully. “Last seven heists gone wrong, it’s been me who gets to bite the bullet.” Gavin said while Ray listened. Things were starting to make sense now. How they never cared when death was brought up, how they asked why Ray let himself heal instead of ‘Respawn,’ the way the always came back no matter how fucked up the mission was.

“You okay Ray?” Michael finally asked after a long silence. Ray nodded.

“When did you guys know you were Immortals?” Ray blurted as they pulled up to Geoff’s house.

“When I died,” Michael shrugged, “I guess that was when.”

“When did you die?” Ray whispered.

Michael gave him a skeptical look. “I died in some war. Bomb or something blew half my body away and I didn’t understand when I woke up with everything intact.”

“I died in England a really long time ago, like, before America became its own country. I died of being sick. I hate being sick. My mother said that I stopped breathing and when she checked on me an hour later, after thinking I was dead, and I was fine and asked for cookies.”

“Of course you would ask for fuckin’ cookies!” Geoff joked. Before Ray could even ask, Geoff continued, “Dicks dude, I died along time ago. I died in…” he squinted trying to think, “I died because some motherfucker stabbed me in the back. Well that wasn’t very nice.”

“I died watching the Great Roman Empire fall,” Ryan said, making everyone jump.

“I died during the French Revolution. They thought I was a spy and chopped my head off. No scar though,” Jack said last.

“You were around to see the French Revolution? Cool!” Gavin jumped on Jack’s back as they entered Geoff’s apartment.

“You and Ryan should tell us some stories!” Gavin squealed happily. Ryan laughed and pulled off his skull mask.

“I can tell you a story about when I was in Rome. Ah, where should I start? I remember when I went to Egypt with some of my friends. Never like the heat after that though…” Ray drifted to sleep while Ryan continued his story.

~~~~~~

Ray had decided to, as Geoff would say, fuck it and throw caution to the wind. He wasn’t immortal and he wanted to be with Jack and Geoff and Gavin and Michael and Ryan for as long as his shitty mortal body would let him.

After one of the heists, that actually went pretty well, Ray had just leaned over and kissed Ryan like it was no ones business. Everyone had stopped laughing and stared at the two. Ray didn’t say anything as he moved to Michael, kissing him and looking into his eyes afterwards. Gavin was next, being next to Michael and looking like he was going to burst if he didn’t get a kiss. He was the first to respond.

Jack was next. He had the biggest heart and the best hugs. Ray was sure that it was also one of the sweetest kisses he had had to date. Last was Geoff. His tasted like alcohol and cherry shots, but Ray thought it was an addictive taste when it was mixed with the natural taste of Geoff. After all the kisses, Ray sat back down. No one said anything.

“Fuck it,” Geoff said as he turned and attacked Jack’s face with his own. Ray smiled as he felt Ryan pull him back and shove his tongue into his mouth. He was just able to see Michael and Gavin start to face battle when Ryan pulled him closer. From what he could tell, the pointy thing in Ryan’s pants wasn’t a gun. And it wasn’t a throwing knife either.

~~~~~~

Ray liked to think that everything was going to be fine. He was going to live with his boyfriends until he knew he couldn’t not show he was aging and had to leave so he could die and his boyfriends still be happy.

That was not what God had in mind for him. Sadly.

They had been pulling off a heist when Ray had been shot in the side. He hadn’t said anything, he didn’t want to worry any of them. He knew he wasn’t going to Respawn, but that didn’t stop him from doing his damn best to take out the remaining guards.

He had made it into one of the back allies of the building he was on when he got the phone call. He pulled out his blood stained phone out of his tethered purple hoodie and checked the ID. Geoff.

“Hey Geoff, how’s it goin’?” Ray answered threw his teeth.

“We did it, Ray! Another successful heist!” Ray heard everyone in the car cry out in agreement. “Where are you buddy? Haven’t seen you sittin’ at your perch.”

“Geoff, put me on speaker,” Ray said hastily, his vision was going and it was getting harder and harder to breath. There was a beep on the other end. “Can you all hear me?”

“Yeah,” Gavin chirped.

“Good, cause there’s something I need to tell you guys.”

“Can’t it wait until we get home?” Michael asked.

“Guys, I’m… I’m not coming home.” Ray could feel tears burning in his eyes. This wasn't how he wanted this to go.

"What... what do you mean?" Gavin asked softly.

"I've been lying to you guys for a long time. Practically since the day we met.” Ray took a deep breath, “I'm not an Immortal," gasps were heard on the other end, making Ray wince. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Ray where are you?" Ryan demanded. He could hear quite sodding and panicked shouts to find him.

"Just waiting. I don't have long, lost too much blood," Ray laughed dryly. He felt something warm and wet come up his throat and covered his mouth. Blood enveloped his hand. A black and green colored car pulled up to the entrance of the ally he was in. He knew whose car it was, he had seen it enough times throughout his time in the Fake AH Crew. “Hey guys,” Ray gasped out. His boyfriends surrounded him in a matter of seconds.

“Ray, oh god,” Michael looked him over, seeing all the blood covering his side and mouth. This wasn’t the most blood Michael had ever seen, but coming from someone he loved made it even worse.

“We need to get him so a hospital,” Geoff said. “Ryan, Jack, help me get him in the car,” Ryan touched Geoff’s shoulder.

“Geoff. It won’t work. He’s… he’s not going to make it…” Ryan pulled off his skull mask. Tears were cutting through the paint still on his face. “He won’t make it to the hospital Geoff. He just won’t.”

“No! NO! We have to try!” Geoff shouted and collapsed into Ryan’s arms. Ryan held Geoff as he continued to beat Ryan’s chest. “We have to try. We have to.”

Jack gently moved Ray into sitting between his legs, Ray’s head on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you say anything? We love you, we would have been more careful with the jobs we gave you.”

“I didn’t know what you meant when you asked me if I was Immortal. And when I found out, I didn’t want to leave you guys ever. I love you too, and I’m not made of glass. I don’t want easy jobs.” Ray said closing his eyes. He could feel Michael and Gavin coming to Jack’s side and running their fingers through his hair. Ryan and Geoff came up to Jack’s other side, holding his hand and giving a firm hand on his shoulder.

Gavin started sobbing when Ray’s small body went limp, Michael held him and rocked him from side to side with Gavin still holding on to Ray’s limp hand. Geoff stayed silent with his eyes on Ray’s face. Ryan didn’t let go of Geoff, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Geoff’s shaking form. Jack pulled Ray closer to him, not wanting to believe that their Ray of sunshine was really gone.

Out of no where, Geoff gasped. Everyone looked to him, but he just pointed at Ray. Ray was… blinking?

“That’s not normal,” Gavin whispered, “Normal blokes don’t blink when they die!”

“Does that mean that…?”

Before he could finish, Ray took a deep breath and started coughing harshly.

“Ray!”

“I guess Immortals do exist.”


End file.
